


He Burns My Soul to Ashes

by 1JettaPug, ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [13]
Category: KISS (US Band), W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: The Firehouse and Vinnie’s life are both turned upside down by the return of his ex..and former Dom.
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Vinnie Vincent, Blackie Lawless/Vinnie Vincent, Bruce Kulick/Paul Stanley
Series: Rockin' AUs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much a spiritual successor to He Sets My Soul Afire, but it focuses on Vinnie and his rapidly tumultuous love life. This one gets DARK. Please read at your own risk!

It was back to work as usual at the Firehouse. **  
**

With a few minor changes of course. 

After a few days of consideration Paul decided to stop offering ‘special’ services. As much as his boss tried to dissuade him from his decision his mind was already made up. Now that he had a wonderfully stable relationship with Bruce he only wanted his boyfriend to have exclusive rights to his body. With a sigh he touched the frame of the door to his room. Part of him would miss it. He’d spent so much time making it uniquely his… and now it would be given to someone else. He glanced back at the door one last time before descending the staircase. 

All things considered he enjoyed just being a dancer, still giving the occasional private dance of course. He loved showing off. He’d grown close to Vinnie through Bruce’s friendship with Ace and they had all become a nice little family. With his and Ace’s encouragement Vinnie decided to become a dancer himself, and grew very popular with the club’s patrons. Both of them couldn’t have been happier. 

Until _**he**_ came back.

* * *

Paul should have known to leave when he heard those boots stomping down the stairs. The Dom King had awakened for the night. The other dancers, Tommy and Vince looked away from him, and finished their drinks, silently. They waited until he reached the floor before shooting up out of their seats, weakly waving a goodbye to Paul. 

The Starchild held his head, feeling a migraine come on. This new wave of fear looming over their heads was exhausting, and he was tired of dashing from room to room just to avoid the new guy. The rumors of bloodshed and mayhem were enough. Catching his gaze in the club the other day made his spine shiver, but he’d had enough. He just needed to talk with him and explain everyone’s petrified nerves.

“Everyone is just fuckin’ running for the hills…” he muttered under his breath, unaware of those sashaying hips appearing behind him. Pain shot through his ass, and he jumped, giving a yelp of pain. “What the fuck!?”

“Mmmhm… Not half bad, not half good.” Blackie hummed, giving his cheeks a pat through his skirt. “You need some meat on these bones if you ever want to attract back those clients you’ve turned away.”

 _“E- Excuse me!?”_ Paul snapped, throwing his hands down.

“And think about how more risky clientele can’t do anything strenuous with you,” Blackie continued, circling Paul now. “You’re so damn dainty. They’d be afraid they’d break you in half- and you’d be taking it. No one is gonna look at you for five seconds and think you’re dishing out any pain.”

 _“Wh- What…!?”_ Paul was speechless. Utterly at a loss for words. _This_ was the new star attraction at their club? Unbelievable! Blackie smiled at him, then threw his silvery black hair over his shoulders and walked off, purposely bumping Paul with his hip. He turned to look at him from over the shoulder and stared him down with those cool blue eyes heightened with dark eyeliner.

“Get to work, Starbaby.”

“ _Excuse me._ Nobody calls me ‘baby’ unless they’ve earned the privilege.”

“Oh, I’ve already earned it~” Blackie purred, strutting back over. “You just haven’t felt the burns yet~”

“You’re making my skin crawl…”

Blackie leaned in and brushed his lips against Paul’s cheek. “I better~” **  
**

Paul immediately shoved him back and recoiled. “Ugh! What makes you think you can put your hands on me whenever you want?! I won’t tolerate it, understand?! Just because you bring in big business doesn’t mean I can’t get you fired.”

“Starbaby, I could spit in the manager’s drink, and they still wouldn’t fire me.” Blackie says, coolly, throwing his arms around Paul’s shoulders. The blades on his arms keep the Starchild from struggling out of his firm grasp. “I can do whatever I please, and _I_ can get _you_ fired.”

“G- Get off me…! St- Stop touching me… I’ll scream!!”

“God, yes, _please_ scream~” Blackie moaned, brushing his nose against Paul’s. “I bet you’d sound so lovely… Bet you’d look lovely in my room upstairs, too~” Paul winced, and then shut his eyes as Blackie held him tighter.

“Blackie, let go. Paul’s regular is here.” Vinnie’s heels clicked against the floorboards as he entered.

“T- Thank you, Vinnie..” Paul shot his best glare at Blackie while pulling himself away. “…now if you’ll excuse me, I have _real_ work to do.”

“Mmhm, hate to see him go, but love to see him walk~” Blackie licked his lips as Paul quickly made his escape. Vinnie glared at him. “You’re giving our profession a bad name.”

“Cram it, Vincent.” Blackie snapped. “Or do you want to feel my chains tonight?”

“Save it for your clients, Lawless. I appreciate you teaching me everything I know but I have _no_ desire to be on the receiving end of your whips… or anything else for that matter.”

Blackie smirked, “You didn’t always used to be like that. You used to love my whips.”

“And that was a long time ago. Things change.” Vinnie narrowed his eyes at him.

“Clearly.”

“Don’t tell me you’re disappointed. You have plenty of others around here to torture. I’m sure I’m nobody special…”

Blackie glanced to the shut door, then to Vinnie clad in a deep golden corset. His eyes swept over him and his thigh high boots, slowly. “Still wearing the outfits I made for you, or am I nobody special?” Blackie’s voice rolled over him and swept him in. “Because if memory serves, those outfits are all you’ve been wearing for the past few days since I came back.”

Vinnie tried his best to hide the blush on his cheeks. “These outfits… get me more clients that’s all. It’s not like I haven’t been wearing them the whole time you were gone. Look. We had fun. But what was between us was just sex. Nothing meaningful.”

“Nothing?” Blackie purred, moving in closer. He carefully reached up and touched the golden ankhs that dangled from Vinnie’s ears. “Your anniversary gifts mean so little to you?”

“I- I love ankhs… They’re not connected to you anymore.” Vinnie muttered, cursing under his breath as Blackie brushed a thumb over his cheek.

“You disappoint me, Vincent… You know not to lie to master.”

“Blackie, stop. I… I can’t be your Sub anymore. I’m with someone now…” Blackie’s hand stilled. Those cool eyes turned stormy in a heartbeat, and he stepped back from Vinnie as if he’d been burned.

“No… No, you’re not.” He said, denying his words.

“I- It’s true… Now, drop it. I- I won’t be pulled back into your twisted games.”

“What’s his name? Does he come here and fuck you?” The words came out in an animalistic growl.

“I’m not telling you that! My sex life is not your business anymore!”

Blackie grabbed Vinnie’s wrist, glaring into his emerald eyes. “It will always- _always_ be my business.” He growled, then said softer, “Vincent… You know how I feel…” **  
**

“But you won’t say it, now will you?” Vinnie sniffed, turning his head. “Let me go… You’re going to make me ruin my mascara.”

“It won’t last. He can’t do the things that I can do to you." 

Vinnie shook his head. "Maybe not… but at least he can tell me that he loves me.”

“Vincent…” Blackie tightened his hold.

“I have to go out now… Can I get my arm back?” Vinnie huffed.

“He’ll never treat you right. He can’t play with you like I can.” Blackie told him, letting him wrench his arm free. He followed him to the doorway and grabbed his shoulder. “Aren’t you listening to me?”

“I can’t! I won’t! I- I am not doing this again, master–” Vinnie gasped, realizing he’d let the word slip from his tongue.

Blackie smirked, grabbing his chin between his fingers, gently. “One night you will return to me… and I will be gentle. Every night after will be filled with ecstasy and escape.” He promised him.

“Master… I- I…” Fuck, he did it again! He bit at the inside of his cheek as he watched Blackie’s smirk grow wider. 

“Come back with me to my room, pet… let’s have some fun~” Blackie reached up and gently rubbed his thumb across Vinnie’s cheekbone. His heart thundered in his chest as he saw him turn his face into his hand, closing his eyes. “You’ve been catching my eye all week, darling… The outfits, the old presents… That bouquet of cookies…”

“I- I was trying to be friendly and welcome you back…” Vinnie sighed, softly, hardly believing himself for stepping out of the door and straight into his arms. Blackie’s purrs rumbled from his throat as he leaned down and nosed his way along his throat, trying to find that favorite spot of his.

“I’ll be gentle… I’ve changed, I swear… Come upstairs with me and I’ll show you.” Blackie whispered, then kissed his neck right where it met with his shoulder. What the hell was he doing? What about Ace? But one kiss in that special place and he was putty in this man’s hands. Blackie’s tongue licked at his racing pulse point, then he sank his teeth in making him moan out loud before he could stop himself. “Just like old times, hm? Are you going to come like a good pet~?“ Vinnie felt his chest rise and fall, rapidly. It didn’t have to be serious… even though everything with Blackie was so straight edged. He still entertained clients- it was his job to! It didn’t have to be… too serious.

"I’ll come… I- I’d love to follow you…”

Blackie pulled back and smiled at him. “I’d love to follow you, what?”

“I’d love to follow you, master…” he murmured, softly.

“That’s my smart boy,” Blackie purred, brushing his lips across his cheek. They felt like velvet against his skin, pecking gentle kisses to certain spots. “Come~”

* * *

Okay…so he did miss Blackie. Occasionally. They did have fun together in the past. Testing each other’s limits for both pain and pleasure. Besides…he hadn’t been with Ace for very long. A few months maybe? He just wouldn’t commit again, that’s all. They were just…Dom and Sub. Nothing more. No strings. “T- This doesn’t mean we’re back together or anything. It's… just this one time.”

“Doesn’t have to be,” Blackie whispered, then swept his lips over Vinnie’s. That old push and pull, ebb and flow, returned so easily, so naturally. Vinnie’s lips parted ever so slightly, and Blackie wriggled his tongue in. He tilted Vinnie’s head back and threw his hand around his ass, grabbing at the flesh there. Vinnie’s emerald eyes fluttered, then shut as he melted into their kiss. Blackie pressed down further, licking over every inch available to him.

When they broke apart, Blackie lowered his forehead atop of Vinnie’s, nudging him. “I missed you…”

Vinnie snorted softly. “You missed me so much you never tried to contact me while you were gone? Never tried to give me any assurance that things would be the way they were whenever you came back? You can’t get me to buy that…”

“I was so swept up in Germany and France, babydoll… I couldn’t find time to write amidst all my live performances.” Blackie murmured, holding him in his arms. “I brought back presents, though… Some you absolutely couldn’t live one day without back when we were first together~”

“German chocolates?” Vinnie asked, looking up at his eyes.

“And more~” Blackie nodded. He swept him up off his feet and headed for the spiral staircase leading to his personal room. Vinnie curled up in his grasp as they ascended, watching Blackie smile down at him. His heavy boots stomps quieted as they escaped into his room. In good time, too, since Paul poked his head back into the room.

“Vinnie? Vinnie…? Ace is asking for you.” He called out, looking everywhere around the lounge room. “Damn… Where did he go?” The Starchild never would have guessed he was being laid down on a black silken bed and stripped of his boots, being prepared to be dominated once more..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackie resorts to playing dirty to take back his precious Submissive..

"You..promise you’ll be gentle?" Vinnie asked, looking to the all too familiar chains and whips on the wall. The knife shaped dildo was new. Perhaps something he obtained in Germany or France? If he didn't make it himself. "Very gentle." Blackie nodded, rubbing his hands up and down Vinnie's smooth calf. "Want your chocolates~?"

"Yes," Vinnie said, then remembered. "Yes, Master, please."

"You remembered this time. Good~" Blackie set Vinnie down on the bed before picking up the chocolates from his nightstand and opening the box. Vinnie inhaled the scent and sighed. It was wonderful, intoxicating, addicting. He would have trouble trying to limit himself to just a few on his own. With Blackie’s encouragement, though, he knew that box was going to be depleted easily. Blackie leaned over him with a chocolate trapped between his teeth. "Go on, pet…take it~"

"Always a tease~" Vinnie muttered, but leaned upward and closed their lips together. Blackie's tongue gently passed the treat into his while they kissed, but he wouldn't let Vinnie pull away until the chocolate was completely melted. Vinnie fell back against the silky sheets, already feeling breathless. Blackie leaned over him like an animal on the prowl. Those eyes outlined Vinnie's body, running tight around his curves. Vinnie ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, then. The sight of Blackie holding up another goodie above his lips had him wriggling in anticipation.

"Beg me~" he cooed down to him.

"Please.

"Louder~"

"Please, Master! Please, ooh, god, please... I haven't had treats in so long..." Vinnie shot him a pout, then grinned as Blackie lowered the chocolate down to his open mouth. Vinnie took it, gratefully, enjoying the rich, European delight as it danced over his taste-buds. "Keep going, pet," Blackie smiled, grabbing two treats now. "I want to see you happy and content~"

"By making me fat?" Vinnie giggled while taking another chocolate and letting it slowly melt in his mouth. "Don't be ridiculous, pet… I would never spoil such a delectable body~"

"Mhmm... You tried a lil' in the past," Vinnie said, rolling his hips up against his. "I was... just being curious about your luscious hips and thighs~" Blackie smiled as he rubbed his hands down Vinnie's corset. "I wasn't trying to reshape perfection."

"Just seeing if you could enhance them for our fun time together… sure.”

"Hush. Such a long time ago... Stop with the past. Let's focus on the now." Blackie smirked. He grabbed him two more treats and held them slightly out of his reach. "Up, up for your goodies." Vinnie whined, propping himself up on one of his elbows to take a chocolate, closing his eyes and moaning as he gently sucked on Blackie's fingers. Blackie purred, moving his free hand over the corset still. Even with all its strings pulled tight, it still had some give to it. He'd have to fix it, even if Vinnie wouldn't agree. He had to fix everything, get it all back to the way it was when he was here last. He smirked as his baby popped off with a wet sound, unconsciously already looking up to him for attention. "Master..." he whined, grabbing his hand and pressing kisses to his palm. "That's my name~" Blackie laughed. Oh yes, he could see himself fixing everything right now. He just had to figure out how to get that new flame out of the picture...

"Master?" Vinnie called to him, snapping him out of his momentary daze. "Oh, yes, sorry, my pet. Here, this one is coconut filled~" Blackie smiled, devilishly. Vinnie twisted his lips. "Hmm… as much as I love coconut… I prefer big, juicy cherries~"

"Well, how lucky for you that I have those stored in my personal fridge, baby." Blackie told him. He handed off the box of chocolates to Vinnie and rubbed his nose against his. "I want these gone by the time I walk back..." Vinnie opened his mouth to say something, but that dominant look in Blackie's eyes told him there wasn't any room for arguing. He nodded, then picked up one of the dozen remaining treats. Blackie smiled at him and rose up off the bed, patting his leg before moving away.

* * *

He took his sweet time retrieving the cherries, nudging the fridge door shut with his hips before wandering back over. "Mmph.." Vinnie sighed as he stuffed the last of the chocolates into his mouth. He rested a hand on his stomach as he held the empty box up to Blackie. "You're going to regret this. I'm gonna have…ughh, such a stomach ache..."

"Hush, no complaining. Master knows what he's doing~" Blackie crooned, sweetly. He grabbed the box from his hand and threw it off to the side, then cupped Vinnie's cheek. "Such a good, good boy for doing as I've instructed. Just for that, I'll let you pick the first toy for next time~" Vinnie gulped at that. Next time... Blackie was already planning ahead. He wanted to say something, but he found himself distracted with the cherries in the jar Blackie had brought. "Ooooh cherries~" he smiled, licking his lips. "God, I've been craving these for a while.”

"They're a favorite of yours, how could you not?" Blackie said, twisting the jar open. He grabbed a perfect pair between his fingers and hovered it right above Vinnie's lips. "Open~"

"Mmm, yummy~" Vinnie tilted his head back, catching the sweet juices on his tongue. "Yeeesss, maraschino cherries… Master, you remembered~"

"Of course I remembered," Blackie cooed to him. "How could I forget your favorites?" Vinnie shrugged. Clearly Blackie had put in some effort for him. He was being a real gentleman, lovingly touching and kissing him, bringing him his most favorite treats and showering him with praise. Yes, he really seemed to have grown. Vinnie opened up wide for the cherries, taking them on his tongue and pulling them from their stems. Blackie threw the stems on the nightstand as Vinnie moaned and turned his head in joy. It was just the sweetness he'd been craving.

"Another~?"

"Oh, yes, please, Master~" Vinnie nodded excitedly. He absolutely had to think of some way to repay him for such a lovely gesture.

"I bet he doesn't do this for you does he?" 

Vinnie sighed. "Do you really have to do this now?"

"I just want to know~"

"No… he hasn't..."

Blackie smirked, "I didn't think so~"

"I just… haven't had a chance to tell him what I like.."

"Ohhh, of course~" He traced Vinnie's lips with a cherry before popping it into his mouth. "Go on, pet~ Lick those pretty lips for me~" Vinnie stuck his tongue straight out, then curved it over to the left, tracing his top lip slowly. The juices were swept down into his mouth before he repeated the process with the right, rubbing it right across his plump bottom lip. Blackie watched, completely enthralled. "Beautiful~ So gorgeous~" Vinnie's lashes bat slowly for him. "You flatter me~"

"It's true, though." Blackie said, leaning down to brush his nose against his. "It's always been true. You put that Starbaby to shame."

"Paul's--"

"Shhhh," Blackie hushed him, popping a cherry in his mouth. "It's true. Now chew~"

"Don't… I don't want to be compared to Paul." He chewed on the cherry slowly to savor the taste. "He does what he does.. and I do what I do."

"You do what _I_ taught you~" Blackie chuckled, gently sliding in two more cherries. "I still remember giving you your first lesson... You held the whip so timidly. How quickly things change~" Blackie's free hand moved down to the corset and began to pull at its strings. There was less give already with what he'd fed his lover. "How quickly things can revert back to normalcy~" Vinnie could only nod, laying his head back on the white pillows. His dark hair laid around him as he chewed and let Blackie's hands wander where they desired. He hardly noticed as he was stripped of his corset and the panties were torn with sharp nails. "Lovely~" Blackie looked him over. With a few more treats, he'd be absolute putty in his hands. Unable to move, only pant heavily and whine for mercy. Blackie swallowed hard at the thought, feeling himself strain behind his leather pants. "Yes… what you taught me… Master..." Vinnie reached for another cherry, biting into it and pulling the stem away. While he chewed he began to feel strangely dizzy. "Did you… put something in these...?" Blackie hushed him with another cherry, shaking his head. "No, no, baby." he smiled ever so sweetly. "Gosh, you must be getting full and sleepy~"

"Sleepy..." Vinnie echoed. His eyes shut halfway as he felt his legs become heavier, then his arms. He whined, but he continued taking cherry after cherry from his partner. "Can you raise your head for your goodie?" Blackie asked him, holding a sweet cherry right above his lips. "N- No... I'm... Master, I'm so tired..." Blackie's lips curled back, devilishly. The paralyzing agent had set in for the night, then. "Don't worry, my pet. I'll take care of you... aaaaaall night long~" He promised, curling up beside Vinnie's bare body. He rubbed his hand over his chest, tweaking his nipples, enjoying the look in his lover's eyes as he played with it. "You'll let me play, won't you~?" Vinnie could hardly nod, could hardly understand anything happening anymore. He could only chew slowly and enjoy the feel of Blackie's touches. Right now, it was all he knew.

Hazy. 

Everything was hazy. 

He could see Blackie above him but just barely. He was so blurry. He could feel hands on his body. Caressing him. Fondling him. But he couldn't move. He couldn't even speak. "W… wha.. I.."

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh~" Blackie hushed him, throwing one leg over Vinnie's hip. He had shed his pants and carefully removed his blades before he hopped up on his lover. He leaned down happily and kissed at his neck, completely enjoying the lack of resistance. Once more it felt like Vinnie was truly his. Bending against his lips and rocking motions of his hips. Vinnie moaned and tried to mutter, but Blackie's hand was quick. From the drawer of the nightstand came a yellow ball gag. With gentle hands, Blackie wrapped it around his head and positioned it perfectly between his lips. "So beautiful~" he praised him, patting his cheek. Vinnie turned his head into his hand, rubbing it with whatever energy he had. "You look so stunning like this... such little movements... so soft and delicate... makes me wanna--" Blackie cut himself off as his nails began to unconsciously dig into Vinnie's skin. He stopped himself and relaxed, pressing soft kisses to his lover’s neck. "I promised I'd be gentle..."

"..mmm.." He should be angry. The bastard totally lied! He **DID** drug him! He wanted to sit up and scream! But his body was paralyzed. His mouth gagged shut. His mind slowly succumbing to pleasure. Blackie hummed, brushing his head alongside Vinnie's. He could feel his jaw clench ever so slightly, and he frowned, leaning back a bit. "Are you mad at me...? Baby, don't. Don't even worry, you won't remember the details... I'll say we drank ourselves silly and made love. I'll try not to leave too many marks around your neck, but we'll see~" Blackie smirked, then leaned down to kiss and suck deep hickies against Vinnie's pale skin. As much as he wanted to bite down and hear his deep moans, he settled for those sweet little whimpers that escaped from his throat. They got him rocking his hips again, growing harder and harder against Vinnie's still form. "I missed you... I missed you... I'm never letting you leave me again." Blackie murmured, softly.

Vinnie's mind fuzzed over even more. Things were slipping around, and he couldn't even remember what was happening. He could only focus on the touches, the kisses, the way he was eventually turned over and prepared. Blackie coated two fingers in lube and pushed them right in, enjoying that subtle moan he heard. "You'll be feeling this tomorrow, but you'll be able to walk. That's gentle for me~"

"..mmmph..!" Vinnie jerked slightly as Blackie's fingers brushed against his prostate. "Did you feel that? Did I hit that magic place, my pet~? See.. you're not completely without feeling. I made sure I can pleasure you properly. You'll love it..I promise~" And slowly, he twisted his wrist, moved his fingers in an open V. Blackie smirked. He missed this too much. Vinnie was warm inside, gripping his fingers even as he was fully paralyzed. He spread his fingers again, and this time he really felt it, the bump and the reaction, Vinnie’s body subtly spasming, and wow, he just… he just… “So perfect~" Blackie moaned, and he knew he was ready for him. He could feel the corners of his mouth lifting up in a frightening grin.

But first...

Condom. Condom with slippery fingers. Fuck. Why did lube have to work so well? Blackie ran his hands over the sheets to get the lube off. Fucking slippery latex, go on. With a huff, it rolled on. Anytime he got frustrated, he just looked over at Vinnie. Those thighs, those luscious thighs. Damn. His hole was gaping and open and ready for him. Blackie grabbed Vinnie’s hips with two hot hands and pressed his cock against Vinnie’s ass. And then he’s in. A moment, a squeeze, and his cockhead was gone, and oh dear God in heaven he was in. “Fuck~” he breathed out, then looked at the spot where he’s hitched, wedged into Vinnie, and his cock throbbed as though he could lose it right and there.

“..mmmmhmmm..” A muffled cry came through the gag.

“I know, baby, I know~” Blackie purred, and slid his hips forward, gipping Vinnie’s hips tighter. And then, Jesus, the _suction._ Like he was being pulled in, so tight so quick so hot and he had to push further, he couldn’t not, deeper and deeper and buried to the hilt and--

“Mmmhhm... mmmmhmm....!"

Everything halted. Blackie looked down. Ever so slightly, even with the paralyzing agent, he could see Vinnie's shoulders were heaving a bit. Blackie smirked, then smacked his ass. "You're absolutely perfect, baby~ Very tight. Too hot to be believed~" he told him. It was true. Feeling Vinnie around him sent his pulse pounding under his skin in loud beats. He’s obsessed with that spot where they were together, wanted to feel what it’s like when he moved in him again, when the heat squeezed around him and Vinnie’s body didn't move under his, wanted to have those droplets of sweat on Vinnie’s back stuck to his chest, wanted to taste them, and he just couldn't wait to do everything with him again. Blackie rolled his head, popping his bones and smiling. His eyes were blazing. His brows dipped low. There’s never been so much fire in eyes so blue.

* * *

Vinnie whimpered softly. Was it from pain? Pleasure? A mix of both? He couldn't even be sure anymore. He couldn't think. But he could feel Blackie enter him. Inch by agonizing inch. The dull sting from his ass being spanked. Fingers being pressed into his flesh. A lust deepened voice in his ear. "You see, pet..you and I fit together so perfectly. How easily you opened up for me again. Now you can't deny you've missed me inside you… fucking you deep and hard… giving you such exquisite pain~" And then… there was movement… and his overly sensitive nerves were quick to respond. His eyes rolled back and he bit into the gag with all the strength he had. A greedy mouth latched onto his neck, easily marking the tender skin. "Mmmm… I've missed you, too, pet… how you feel around my cock. How you taste... I'll never let you go~"

Blackie closed his eyes, groaned, canted his whole body forward, and Vinnie gave a soft cry, voice catching, letting his breath out only when Blackie pulled out an inch or two. He struggled for another inhalation, and Blackie pushed forward again. A dizzy thrill flew up through his chest when Blackie did it again. His old lover’s hands went to claw on the sheets around his sides, gathering up handfuls of them and ripping them. And the tightness wouldn’t let up, either, and Vinnie’s moans grew more ragged and louder and higher, until they broke, then they shattered against the bed and became low moans again. Blackie's eyes were drawn to that point of contact. Another fucking amazing squeeze of Vinnie’s ass around his cock and his brainwaves go all frazzled. Blackie groaned and held back more. 

“Vincent..” he managed, “Vincent, fuck, so, so fucking good~”

Pump. A groan. Vinnie squeezing around him.

Blackie’s eyes closed. “Fuck” he said again, “So fucking, I can’t, I’m—!!”

“Mmhmm....!!” And unlike every other time Vinnie had moaned, it was high, quavering, wanting.

Blackie answered in the same tone. “Vin—!”

“Mhm—!”

_“Oh, Jesus fuuuuuck...!!”_ The first rush of orgasm, that endlessly delicious moment before it slid upward to a peak.

His smaller lover cried out, muffled against the pillow, using any strength he had to bite against his gag.

"God, I missed you...!"

And that was all Vinnie heard; the sound of the shouting overwhelmed him, and he only knew the pumping of his blood, the pressure of Blackie's hands atop his shoulders suddenly, and the rush, the wave forward from his balls. His hazy mind knew that old, familiar shout, then everything was tight and hot and taut for too long and not long enough. 

All of Blackie's tension released into an almost sick sense of liquid in his gut. He was shaking, he was groaning, he was pulling out and falling down, laughing, overwhelmed, rolling onto the pillow beside his immobile lover. The condom was sticky, gross and clinging, to his dick, but he could forget it for a moment, for this one moment when he and Vinnie were flying through cloud nine together. He cupped his lover's cheek as he turned him back over and smiled. "Mine~ My pet~"

"..mm--" Vinnie's meager attempt at a reply was interrupted by the gag being taken away from his mouth and replaced with a probing tongue. Blackie always kissed fiercely. Relentlessly. Leaving him gasping for air. This time he withdrew his tongue slowly, enjoying the taste that was uniquely Vinnie's mixed with the sweetness of cherries and chocolate. "Don't worry. I'll give you time to rest before we go again~"

"..A... a.. aga.. in..." Vinnie could barely focus enough to repeat the word. He groaned as he felt his body and lifted and laid back against the pillows. He was an utter ragdoll. He felt the bed shift and shut his eyes as he felt a kiss on his cheek. Blackie pat his legs again before getting up to clean himself up. He whistled a tune that faded as he turned a corner, leaving his unmoving toy all alone.

* * *

Vinnie tried to tilt his body, tried to do something- anything! All he managed to do was slide his body down and lay a bit to the side.

"Vincent! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Blackie growled, appearing back at his right. He yanked him back into place by his hair and jabbed a finger at his chest. "Clearly..." he sucked in a breath, trying to hold back his anger. "Clearly someone needs more paralyzing agent... Good thing I made brownies earlier."

"N... nngg..."

No. No not again. Vinnie whimpered. He was a fool. He was a fool to believe that his 'master' had changed. He wished he could scream. Scream for Paul. Scream for Ace. Scream for anyone! Blackie wiped tears he had no idea were falling from his eyes. "Now, now… don't be sad, my pet… you'll enjoy being my slave again. I'll pleasure you every night. Make you beg for more. You'll want no one else~"

Blackie vanished for only a moment, then reappeared atop him, plate in hand. That devilish grin stretched across his face as he picked up the first brownie and raised it to his lips. "You either open up or I shove it in~" Blackie's hold on 'gentle' seemed to be bending ever so slightly since the beginning of the night.

Vinnie could only open his mouth a fraction before Blackie couldn't wait a moment more, stuffing the treat in. Tears ran from his eyes as he struggled not to choke. Blackie helped, rubbing his throat, encouraging his body to swallow and submit.

"Enjoy it while you can, pet~ You won't remember this fun time come morning~" he chuckled, deeply. He held up a second treat, and the haze returned to Vinnie's eyes, letting him complete what he'd started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace FINALLY has his Vinnie back..or does he..?

Ace’s head tilted back against the brick wall of the Firehouse. His eyes hadn’t shut all night long. He’d been too distraught and distracted. **  
**

“…where was he…?” His words were concerned and broken. What if something had happened? His lover would’ve mentioned if he had to leave or go somewhere else last night…. wouldn’t he?

Paul leaned out a side door and sipped his coffee in a robe, watching Ace’s sad figure sit on a pile of cardboard in the alleyway. He sighed, shaking his head. He’d heard Ace was thrown out of the club the night before but he had no idea he hadn’t gone home. “Ace… Come inside.” he called out. “If you’ve been there all night I’m certain you could use some coffee or breakfast.”

Ace shrugged. “Not really but thanks for the offer.." 

Paul frowned. "At least come inside then. It’s freezing!”

“Vin said he’d have a special night planned for us but he never showed up. Y'know where he is? Have you seen him at all?" 

Paul’s blood immediately went cold. "No… but..”

“But what?”

“There's…this guy who just returned to the club recently. Really tall. Really fucking freaky. I think he and Vinnie had some history..”

Ace shot up immediately. “Bad history?”

Paul shrugged, sipping at his mug. “I dunno… The guy showed up a week ago- you probably got an email announcing his return like every member did–”

“I barely check emails half the time.”

“Whatever. He’s famous around Europe for his… stage shows.” Paul explained. “Didn’t really see much of him the past week, just a few glances here and there. Last night, he and I got into an argument because he decided to come grope me and say I needed more meat on my ass–”

“What does this have to do with my boyfriend?!” Ace tried not to lose his cool.

“I’m getting there!” Paul drank the last of his coffee and sighed. "Point is, everyone is fuckin’ terrified of him, and he’s such a pervert. He got up close to me last night, groping, trying to kiss me, then Vinnie walked in and snapped at him. I saw Blackie approach him, but then I had to leave for my show.”

“Blackie?” Ace tilted his head. “Vin never mentioned that name before…”

“I just figured Vinnie’s an old frenemy of his or something. They didn’t seem to like each other at all.”

“And I don’t like _that_ at all. He’s got a room here right? I gotta find it." Paul grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute! You don’t work here! You can’t just go wherever you want!”

“Then _you_ take me! I wanna know where my Vin is!” Paul sighed, then looked around. None of the bouncers would be around this early except the ones at the front or back of the building. “Fine… but stay with me so no one who sees you can throw your ass back on the street.” He muttered, bringing Ace inside. He set his mug on the bar’s counter, then motioned for Ace to follow him up the stairs leading to the lounge room. They stopped short outside the door as they heard laughter and the sound of the mini fridge being shut hard.

“That’s my Vin’s laugh!” Ace exclaimed, rushing to the door.

“Ace! No! You can’t just–” Paul tried to stop him, but his blue jacket slipped through his hands.

“Vin!”

“Ace? Oh, Ace!” Vinnie smiled from the sofa where he sat.

Paul threw his head around the doorframe and raised a brow. Since when had Vinnie worn a black skull hoodie? And _only_ the hoodie? It was long enough to drop to the middle of his thighs, but that was it. And it was strangely pulled tight around his neck, showing no skin at all.

“Baby! I’ve been waiting all night… God, I was so worried.” Ace said, dropping to his knees in front of Vinnie. He laid his head on his lap, relaxing as his hair was lovingly stroked. “Sorry, Acey… I really am… I just… I haven’t had a chance all week to catch up with my old… mentor.” Vinnie told him, motioning to Blackie. The tall figure stood leaned up against a dark curtain, sipping idly at his coffee. He gave Paul a wink, then walked to the back of the sofa and rested a hand on Vinnie’s shoulder. “I apologize for stealing him away last night.” He said to Ace. “I just really wanted to catch up. It’s… It’s been so long since we last drank and talked.”

“I can’t believe how much I drank!” Vinnie moaned, then giggled. “You showed me the empty bottle, and I just couldn’t believe it!”

“Well, we just got so carried away, of course you wouldn’t notice.” Blackie smiled down at him.

“This is weird…” Paul muttered under his breath. Had things honestly turned so friendly after he left? It seemed to be the case…but something about all this felt so..fake.

“It’s fine, baby.. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Ace wrapped his arms around Vinnie’s waist and squeezed tightly. “I was just so afraid something had happened to ya..I never left the area last night.”

“Awww you’re so sweet, Acey..but I’m fine. As a matter of fact I feel better than ever~”

"Are you gonna come home with me? Your shift’s gotta be over by now right?”

“I will… Just lemme go up to my room to change.” Vinnie smiled, then winced as Ace squeezed him even harder. “Baby…”

“You feel bloated,” Ace remarked as eloquently as ever. “You eat too much last night?”

Vinnie’s brow furrowed momentarily. “If I did, then I don’t… don’t really remember…”

“I bought you a box of candy back from Germany~” Blackie told him, patting his shoulder. “You remember, yeah?”

“Ohhh, yes, I think I remember that. The rest of the night is just a big blur.” He laughed, looking at Blackie with a warm smile.

“You should go throw on some clothes. I’m washing your corset for you, but that’ll be for tonight~” Blackie said motioning for Vinnie to stand.

“Yeah I was gonna ask, what’s with the skull hoodie?” Ace asked, looking far too eager to follow them. “It’s just what I had laying around.” Blackie told him, his tone shifting into something a bit colder as he looked over Ace. His eyes narrowed at him, studying him. Lanky as hell, scruffy like he slept on the street in a box, didn’t look like he had any common sense. How in the world had his Vinnie been duped into thinking this man was a trade-up?

On his side of the room, Paul crossed his arms. He didn’t like any of this. Everything being perfectly normal? Yeah, bullshit. He narrowed his eyes at Blackie while Ace followed Vinnie to help him dress. “You’re shit at playing innocent. I know you did something. I just don’t know what… but I’ll find out.”

“Starbaby, I didn’t do a damn thing~” Blackie purred, looking perfectly happy. “Vinnie and I just chatted. And you know, I think that’s all I kinda needed.”

“You’re fulla shit.”

Blackie ignored him and began to climb the spiral staircase to Vinnie’s room. “I’ve been feeling a bit… well, irritated all week. Moving back into my old groove has been harder than I thought, and talking with Vinnie just made me feel so much better.” Paul climbed up after him. “So you what..just magically turned your attitude around after one night?”

“Sometimes..one good session is all it takes~” Blackie booped Paul’s nose, not even reacting when his hand was slapped away. They approached the open door and saw Vinnie trying to gently move Ace out of his closet.

“Baby, c'mon, what’s the big deal? I’ve seen you naked before!”

“I- I’m just feeling self conscious today… Just wait outside, please.” Vinnie murmured, softly.

Vinnie and ‘self conscious’ didn’t belong in the same sentence. If that wasn’t a huge red flag Paul didn’t know what was. Unfortunately Ace decided to abide by Vinnie’s wishes and sulked out of the room. He watched Blackie try his absolute best not to smirk but he was failing miserably. 

Sick asshole. 

No. This wasn’t going to fucking cut it. He had to find out what really happened. For Ace’s sake. Paul went to move by Blackie to get to the closet, but a strong arm threw itself out in front of him, stopping him.

“Let me by.”

“He’s changing, let him have some privacy.” Blackie told him. “Have things changed so much around here that we just let random people walk in on us changing?”

“I’m his friend and coworker–”

“Nuh uh. That ain’t gonna fly. Everyone deserves to change in their own rooms without fear of harassment or inappropriate behavior.”

Harassment? Inappropriate? The words sounded so alien slipping out of Blackie’s mouth. Paul almost wanted to risk rushing by him for that comment. Before he could try, though, Vinnie stepped out in a solid black shirt with sleeves and acid washed jeans. A golden scarf wrapped around his neck, as well. “The scarf I bought from Milan for you years ago~?” Blackie said, not having to ask. Vinnie’s eyes almost dropped, submissively, but he caught himself and nodded. “Yeah, just something for that chill outside.”

“Gold always looks so good on you, baby. I like it~” Ace said, going over to Vinnie and pulling him close by the waist and kissing his cheek. Paul was certain he saw Blackie’s eye twitch. “Let’s get outta here, hah? I got somethin’ real special planned for you~" Paul sighed. How could Ace be so blind?

"Special~?” Vinnie smiled, then frowned. “Oh God, say it isn’t a fancy lunch.”

“Nah, not today. Something fun, though. It’s…” Ace whispered in Vinnie’s ear, making him blush. “Ohhh, oh… Acey, I’m not sure… I’m not really feeling up for that. I’m still a bit hungover…” Vinnie glanced over Ace’s shoulder to Blackie, then Paul. “Do we have to talk about this in front of people?”

“Uh, nah, we don’t if you don’t wanna.” Ace nodded. “We mentioned things in front of Paulie before, though–”

“Just… Just stop. I’m tired now,” Vinnie sighed, slowly moving past him to the door. Ace stood there for a moment, perplexed, then followed eagerly after him. Blackie stood at the top of the steps and smiled like a kid in a candy store. “He looks great in that scarf, don’t you think, Starbaby?”

“I have never seen that before the whole time we’ve worked together… and now he suddenly decides to bring it out? And it just happened to be something _you_ bought him? You’re not fooling me, you asshole! What did you do to Vinnie?!” Blackie turned his head and smiled at Paul. “I told you I haven’t done a thing. I shared a bottle of wine and some snacks with him, but that’s about it.”

“I really doubt it,” Paul scowled, folding his arms. “You’ve done something to him… said something or worse…”

“Worse?” The corner of Blackie’s lip quirked up. “You think me a homewrecker~?”

“I know Vinnie–”

“You know _one_ side of him.” Blackie waved him off, then descended down the stairs after the couple. Paul followed him. “I know him better than you think!”

“You can never know someone until you’ve helped them learn, become experienced… opened their mind to new ideas and possibilities~” Blackie smirked, then rushed to Vinnie’s side. “Vinnie, you almost forgot this~" Paul tried to catch a glance. It looked like a slip of paper. He couldn’t make out anything written on it, though. "Oh, yes… I don’t need to forget this.” Vinnie murmured, smiling up at Blackie. “I hope we get more time to catch up later~” Blackie said, rubbing his shoulder. Ace raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Um, excuse me. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t touch my boyfriend like that okay? If you two had a thing before I came along, that’s none of my business, but it’s old news now. If you’re gonna overstep your bounds, you can bet your ass I’ll say something about it.” Vinnie shuddered, sliding the paper into his back pocket. What Ace doesn’t know won’t hurt him. “Acey, it’s not like that..”

“Hey, your hand is still on him.” Ace gently guided Vinnie in front of him, breaking Blackie’s hold on him. “I haven’t seen my dear friend in ages, and you’re gonna rip him from me like that? How rude.” Blackie crossed his arms. “Ace… Stop that, he’s one of my oldest friends.” Vinnie told him coldly. “I swear… You’re acting ridiculous today…” Ace’s face fell ever so slightly. “Honey… You never even mentioned him before. How do I know–”

 _“You don’t.”_ Vinnie said, cutting him off. “We’ve only been together a few months, and I still don’t know everything about you.” He turned on his heel and walked out the front door. “Ba- Baby, I’m sorry!” Ace called out to him, chasing after him.

Blackie smiled, then turned around and saw Paul glaring at him. “Well, aren’t they a lovely couple? No problems at all~”

“Oh, yes. A perfect opportunity for you to stick your claws into Vinnie. If you think I’m gonna let you get away with that you’re crazy." Blackie just fixed him with an icy blue stare. "You’re assuming you’ll be here long enough to stop whatever you think I might be doing. You don’t have as much pull around here as you think, Starbaby… and you don’t want me to put that to the test~” Paul drew in a small breath. He remembered how Blackie said he could do anything to the managers. He was their star… their main ring leader. “You think you control the club now?”

“I control the club, the managers, the employees, and everything down to the floorboards.” Blackie chuckled, deeply, swaying his hips as he circled Paul like a shark. “I control how many clients you’ll have a night and how long you’ll perform your lil’ show. Piss me off, get in my way, and I’ll control how fast your ass will meet the pavement.”

“Yo- You can’t do tha–”

“Uh, uh, uh.” Blackie pressed a finger to Paul’s lips, silencing him. “No back talk.”

“I just want you to leave Vinnie alone! He’s happy! He’s with someone who loves him! He doesn’t need you coming up in here and ruining that for him!” Blackie rolled his eyes. “Love… love is a cage. It restricts you. You think I haven’t noticed you’ve given up your private room? All because of your boyfriend I bet. Is he that good in bed~?” Paul felt his cheeks heat up. “Y- You don’t get to bring my boyfriend into discussion-”

“Oh, I think I do~” Blackie nodded his head. “He’s a patron of the club, but… I think he’s becoming a distraction, hurting your work ethic.”

“He is not! He’s a loyal client–”

“Repeatedly asking for only you, and you’ve been giving him… discounts? Free visits at the club? Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Blackie sighed, holding Paul’s face in his hand. “Paul- can I call you Paul?- I’m going to be frank: Keep outta my way, and I won’t break your femur.”

“You-!!”

“I what? Can’t? I thought we went over this already. Perhaps your precious boyfriend will find himself banned from the club. Is that more of an incentive for you? Part of this club is mine..and I will run it how I see fit. Now go get back to work. The clients are waiting to see you shake your pretty ass for them~”

Paul backed away from Blackie, holding his robe tightly. He kept his eyes on him as he escaped back into one of the dressing rooms.

Blackie smirked, watching him go, then sighed peacefully. “It’s good to be the Dom King~”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackie digs his claws in deeper..

“Baby...where ya goin..?”

Vinnie stiffened when he felt Ace’s fingers stroke his back. “I..I got a call to come in. I’m sorry..”

“But your shift isn’t s’posed to start until tonight. Stay with meeee..! We can cuddle and watch movies..I’ll order Chinese..” 

Vinnie couldn’t turn to his boyfriend and look at his face. An expression full of hurt and rejection. He was already on the verge of tears. That would only make him break down. “I’m..really sorry..I’ll try to come back earlier tonight okay..?” There was only a small grunt in response and the sound of the sheets rustling. Ace had turned over and pulled the covers over his head. Vinnie ran out to his car and sobbed before driving to the club.

* * *

“Ace wasn't happy that I told him I was called in early...”

"Is he not happy that you're getting paid to be on the clock?"

"No... I just think he wanted to spend time with--"

"He can fuck off."

The shorter man paused in front of the bedroom mirror. The spoken words left his hands suspended over his collarbone where he was working on unraveling his scarf. Emerald eyes flickered to the right and focused on the reflected image of a raven-haired male seated on the edge of the bed. “Blackie..."

"He isn't giving you respect if he's snapping at you for being such a devoted employee.” Blackie stood up from the bed and walked up behind the other. He slipped his arms around his waist, enjoying the feel of the long, elegant dress he wore for him- and only him- and hugged his little lover against his chest. “Ace can fuck off the moment he tries to question you. You're such a queen, you shouldn't be bothered by such trifle things."

“Trifle?” Vinnie blinked and he stared at both their images in the mirror. He shut his eyes and thought of Ace's pleading look, begging him to stay for cuddles. He said he'd call in and order Chinese food for them. He wanted him safe and happy... “Blackie... You... You don't know his intentions..."

"I can guess many things. I saw the way he snapped at me, tore you away from my grasp the other day... So jealous~” He sighed softly and nuzzled his lips against the nape of his lover’s neck. He pecked a few gentle kisses and whispered, “He sees me as a threat." 

“Ace sees you as my very grabby friend, nothing more.” Vinnie pushed Blackie’s arms away from his waist, and he turned around to face the taller male; he thought it absolute shit that Blackie had ten inches over him in height. A large, robust man with well-defined muscles and broad shoulders…. Vin could get lost in that flawless body. He softly brushed the thought away and added on, “Blackie, I thought I said no strings this time?"

“That’s just it, Vincent… With us there will always be strings attached. Look at our history, look at us now~” He raised his hands and took hold of the zipper at the back of the dress. With expert fingers that memorized the routine years ago, he pulled it down and revealed his smooth, flawless back. Blackie let his hand trail down Vin's back and hovered dangerously close to his ass, fingers barely brushing against those sexy lace panties. “Could you really forget me? Forgot every sinful act we’ve committed together?”

Vinnie recognized the hunger behind those ocean blue eyes. He was far too familiar with Blackie’s possessive nature... When he saw something he wanted, he HAD to have it by any means necessary. Money, blackmail, threats, sex, whatever it took to appease that hungry beast inside.

"I can't keep lying to Ace... I can't keep dropping things and appointments for you again..."

“You're compensated, you're happy, you're cherished by my hand… I don't see an issue, darling.” Blackie flashed that dangerously seductive smile of his. Tiny jolts of electricity spurred in Vinnie’s chest, that goddamn smile… It weakened him, made his legs feel like lead and his head airy. But he thought about Ace... About how he loved him...

"Say this is the last time..." Vinnie pleaded, looking up into his eyes.

"Last time?" Blackie repeated the words in vexation. He didn’t like his pet trying to push him away. Blackie grabbed him by his wrists and unintentionally squeezed hard; his anger was getting the better of him. “You consented to this Vincent. You gave me your word years ago, and you gave it to me again the other day. I will _not_ be cheated.”

In spite of the painful grip around his wrists, Vinnie was seemingly calm. Oh, how lovely, the spoiled brat that was Blackie Lawless reared its ugly head. At one point in time, Vin couldn’t stand that grotesque attitude. To him, Blackie was an overgrown baby who threw temper tantrums when he couldn’t get his way. Only thing was, these were adult-size tantrums; broken glass, a bruised lip or arm, and atrocious threats. He sighed and glanced to the side, averting his gaze in what seemed to be a submissive gesture. “Let go of my wrists, Ma- master... please...”

_“No.”_ Blackie only increased his grip, causing some of the fragile bones inside Vinnie’s wrists to pop. “You let me mark you, Vincent…. You let me claim you as mine. Just because you cover it up with a shirts, pants or dresses doesn’t make the scars any less meaningful…. You’re going to stand there and lie to my face? You want me to stop treating you like a queen?” There was a hint of pain in his voice on the last part.

Vinnie felt the pain in his chest. Swallowing the heavy lump in his throat, he nodded, “Don't stop, please... I- I wanna be doted on... You... You do it so well, Master." Blackie's eyes swirled in delight at his answer. "Could y- you now let go of my wrists...?"

The simple ask elicited a deep, lusty growl from Blackie. With a death grip around Vinnie’s wrists, he threw him down against the floor.

Vinnie gasped when his body crashed into the floor.

Blackie was on top of him within seconds. He grabbed his forearms and pinned him, easily. "Say you'll stay the night with me- only me! Forget the clients, I'll compensate you." He purred down into Vinnie's ear. "You know I'll treat you better than they ever could~"

Vinnie swallowed and his face softened into a forlorn expression. “You’re right… You're better... You know what I like."

The agreement seemed to calm Blackie, by a fraction. He still had Vinnie’s arms pinned against the floor, but he relaxed his grip. Those irritated blue eyes of his focused on his lover’s unhappy expression. “Vincent… I need you.”

“Yes, darling,”

The affectionate term of endearment soothed Blackie’s rage. He let go of Vinnie’s arms and trembled ever so slightly atop his smaller lover. “Don’t end this… never end us. I need you.”

“Oh... Oh, Blackie...” He raised his hands and cupped Blackie’s face. Suddenly, he felt horrible about mentioning no strings attached. How could he suggest that when they had done so much? And the torn look on his old lover's face... "You're really sorry, aren't you?"

"I am, I am..." Blackie nodded, relaxing and leaning down into his hands. His words seemed hurried, but Vinnie didn't push him. He knew better. "I'm a changed man... I've grown for you..."

Deep down Vinnie knew that wasn't all together true. Blackie Lawless was still manipulative. Still abusive. Still a man he used to worship. When he looked at him with those beautiful pale blue eyes full of affection. Full of longing. It was possible that not all of what he said was a lie..but how much? Vinnie couldn't be sure. Not about anything. Still..what about Ace? He couldn't just..abandon him. He was hurting a man that adored him. How could he live with that? He squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to make them sting. "I..I don't know.."

Blackie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You don't know _what?_ You know what you mean to me. You know you don't want to lose what we have together. You know he's getting in the way. You won't be free until we're back the way we were. If you won't do it.."

Vinnie's eyes flew open. "No!! I don't want you to hurt Ace!! He's done nothing to you!!"

"Oh no? He's keeping me from fully having you. I'd say that's the biggest insult of all."

Vinnie turned away, sobbing quietly. He couldn't allow Ace to be hurt. He'd never forgive himself. He knew what needed to be done.

"Bl- Blackie..." Vinnie sniffed, shifting back and out from under him. He curled up against his old lover's chest and planted several desperate kisses. "I- I wo- won't leave you..."

A growl rumbled deep from within Blackie's chest. He curled a finger around a lock of Vinnie's dark hair. "Sweet little baby... You aren't going anywhere. Tell him you aren't going home with him tonight. He'll hardly beg you to stay, I'm sure. He just thinks you're a slut working here."

"Not true... it couldn't be..." Vin laid his cheek down against Blackie's chest. He ignored the way Blackie yanked on his hair, then sighed. "H- He loves me..."

Blackie growled, "I see he isn't here. He doesn't care. He won't even try to see you tonight."

"He worked all day... he's exhausted..."

"A lame excuse." Blackie said, gently pulling Vinnie up for a quick kiss. He let him go, brushing his lips over his. "He'll never know what a Treasure you are~"

"Master..." Vinnie sighed. He leaned into that firm touch as Blackie shoved his dress from his shoulders and down from his chest.

"He could search the world for someone like you, but he'll never find another." He promised his small lover. "Sweet little baby, don't you go running back to him. He doesn't know you... doesn't know how to punish you... After all, you aren't so innocent. I know your heart's like mine~"

Was it? Yes, he was a Dom but..he never went to the lengths that Blackie did to inflict pain. There was a reason his former lover was called the Dom King. But God forgive him, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. He shuddered as his dress dropped to the floor, leaving him in nothing but his gold lace thong. "How delicious you look, my pet.." Blackie purred as he circled like a predator. "He could never appreciate it as I do~" He held Vinnie by his hips, gently caressing the curves. "He could never give you such wonderful pain~" He dug in his nails, making Vinnie gasp. "You love it don't you~?"

"Y-yes Master.."

"You want more~?"

"YES!!"

"You'll stay~?"

"Yes..yes I will!!"

"Good pet~"

Blackie tugged at his hair, pulling him back before Vin could dart upward for a kiss. He tugged him along to the bed, the same one that was littered with their leather handcuffs and gloves, strawberry lube, and condoms.

Blackie shoved Vinnie down on the bed, then struck his ass, leaving a nice, fresh handprint. It reddened while Blackie leaned over to grab his gloves, putting them on with Vinnie watching intently. He hovered over him, then finally started to tug his underwear down his legs, cock springing free underneath the lingerie. Vinnie was mostly quiet and obedient for him, save for a few low moans that escape his mouth.

He quickly spread his legs, and Blackie took the lube from the pile. With a gloved hand, he dispensed some onto his fingers, the sweet scent drifting.

He pressed two fingers in, his other hand on the inside of his thigh. Vinnie threw his head back in bliss, and Blackie delved deep into him straight away after unzipping his pants.

Vinnie submitted to his King, letting him take the reins and lead him down the path he feared but desperately wanted to go down, down the path they both wanted to go.

There’s a glint of something dark in Blackie’s eyes, but they’re mostly full of lust, an overpowering wanting. Vinnie shifted to look at his face, to lose himself in those cool blue eyes.

"D- Do you love me...?" It was spoken so softly, so hopelessly, that Blackie almost didn't catch it.

He curled his fingers, making Vinnie arch his back and moan. "Of course, my pet. What do you think I'm doing to you now? I'm loving you~"

"Pleeeease, Master..please say it...!!"

Blackie went silent. Truthfully he hated that word. He despised it. It was a word that was trapping.. and he'd allow NOBODY to trap him. Not even his precious pet. He attempted to keep his temper in check. He couldn't lose it now, not when he had what he wanted right where he wanted him. He simply hushed Vinnie by kissing him. "Enough talk, pet. Let your Master work~"

Blackie crooked his fingers even more while his other hand shot up and began to choke him. A gasp rang out as the King licked along the side of his ear, then a moan. He smirked, his baby was finally letting all of the fight left within him drain out of every fiber of his being.

Vinnie reached out and clutched at Blackie's arms, and Blackie let go of his throat and crashed their lips together in a kiss so dazedly passionate and beautiful familiar that it made Vinnie ache down in his very soul. It was fire in its purest form, uncontrolled and raging, and it was exactly what both of them were craving so badly. 

“So fucking pretty and eager to get fucked, aren’t you?”

Vinnie blushed but didn’t answer. He got a sharp smack to the ass for it. 

“Answer me, pet.”

“Yes,” Vinnie gasped, relishing the leftover sting. “Master, yes!”

“That’s better,” Blackie murmured, rubbing his hand over the quickly reddening flesh to soothe it. “Have you been craving me all day~? Wanting only my cock~?”

Vinnie groaned and rocked up against him, desperate for more than just the fingers working hard and deep within him. “Ye- Yes, Master...”

Then Blackie's voice dropped lower and more dangerous. "You only want me to cherish you~?"

Vinnie’s eyes popped open. “Blacki--"

Smack. Another slap, harder than before, and Vinnie’s words faded into a moan. 

“Answer me correctly,” Blackie demanded, gripping the flesh he’d just struck and squeezing hard enough to hurt. 

Vinnie nodded, but it wasn't good enough. Blackie spanked him twice more for it. 

“Use your fucking words, slave.” Blackie growled and within a fraction of a second had Vinnie by his hair, yanking his head back and leaning over him to menacingly whisper in his ear, "Don't answer me again and I'll show you what happens... just like how I used to reply back in the day.”

Vinnie's heart gave a masochistic throb. He held his tongue, prepared for the consequences.

Blackie snarled, then shoved him down and flipped him over, only to backhand him across the face. Vinnie cried out in both pain and pleasure, the blow hurting and arousing him in equal measure. He looked up and shivered at the slightly unhinged look in Blackie's eyes.

"You thrive on this kind of treatment, pet~" Blackie crooned to him, finally yanking his fingers back. He angled his cock and plunged it in, replacing the emptiness with a thick burn. "I'm the only one who knows you~"

“Ye- Yes...!! God... I want all of you...!" Vinnie shivered, forehead pressing to Blackie's own. “Want all of you... want you to give me everything.”

“You’re so fuckin' greedy,” Blackie mused. “Think I should punish you for it.”

“You’ve punished me enough,” Vinnie argued, the rapidly blooming bruises on his face and ass more than evidence enough. “C’mon, Master... don’t you wanna fuck me?” He slid his hands into Blackie's hair and laid a filthy kiss on his lips, fucking himself in a way that was tailor made to put on a tantalizing show for his lover. “It’s been a few days, and I need your cock...”

“You’re _mine.._ ” Blackie growled, squeezing tighter and fucking him harder, his voice a harsh whisper that left no room for doubt. “Fucking _say it,_ pet.”

“I’m yours,” Vin choked out, writhing on the edge of a pleasure so glorious he was sure he’d die without it. “Y- Yours, Blackie, always...!”

One last squeeze and then Blackie's hand shot into his hair, gripping it hard and yanking his head to the side. Sharp, hungry teeth bit down into the curve of his neck and broke the skin. Vinnie cried out and clutched Blackie with shaky, numb hands, the word harder leaving his lips one last time, and that was when Blackie's head lifted and a low roar left his throat. Vinnie followed suit, and the two kissed like crazed animals as their climaxes finally washed over them and left them gasping into each other’s mouths. 

No other pleasure could compare to this, Blackie thought, on a whole other plane than anything he’d ever experienced with anyone else. Sex was fun for him and always had been, but it was like a light spar versus an all-out war. This, this was worth murdering for... Blackie was sure of it as Vinnie laid underneath of him, feeling his Master in him.

And when Blackie eventually rolled off of him, he didn’t go far. He pulled Vinnie close and kissed him gently before looking him over. Vinnie could only imagine the fucking mess he was. He was bruised in multiple places, his neck bloody from that bite that Blackie had taken out of him, and his chest and stomach were covered in his own slowly drying cum. But despite all of that, Blackie was staring at him like he was nothing short of a work of art. His work of art. 

Blackie smiled, brushing the bangs out of Vinnie’s face. “You’re so beautiful...”

Blushing but not making eye contact, Vinnie muttered out, “Thank you for taking care of me, Master..."

“You know I always will,” Blackie murmured back, but the sin in his eyes was undeniable. “Nothing’s ever gonna change that.”

Vinnie smiled. He was sated. He was exhausted. He curled up against Blackie's body and drifted off to sleep, curling his fingers in his lover's hair. Ace was nothing but a distant afterthought. 

Blackie kissed the top of Vinnie's head and held him close. Tightly. Possessively. "You'll be all mine again soon. I'll make damn sure of that. I won't let him take you away from me again. I'LL KILL HIM FIRST."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackie is slowly cutting Vinnie off from the outside, and Paul is feeling completely helpless..

Vinnie's head stirred ever so slightly, but he didn't wake. Blackie watched over him for minutes, an hour, two, watching as the new marks set in on his body. He smiled, tracing over them, lovingly.

"So, so beautiful..." he sighed softly. " _My_ Vinnie..."

_*knock knOCK KNOCK*_ "Lawless, open up!"

Blackie snarled, tossing his eyes across the room to the entrance to his dungeon. "Him again..." What a pestering thorn in his side. He huffed, slowly removing himself from his pet. He pulled a dark divider in front of the bed, completely obscuring it from view before he stomped over to answer to that diva. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Don't you have better things to do than pester me?" Paul rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that shit. I know you have Vinnie in there. I want to see him."

"Well we can't always get what we want, Starbaby~" Blackie reached out to touch Paul's hair but he pulled away. "Don't touch me, bastard! I know what you're doing! Don't think I'm gonna let you get away with it!!"

"Are we **REALLY** doing this again? Your empty threats don't scare me. **YOU** don't scare me. You're **NOTHING** to me. **NOTHING** compared to me. Stick to the pole, Starbaby..that's all you're good for~" Blackie shoved at Paul, knocking him out of his doorway. "Get walking, I don't need your shit..and Vinnie doesn't need your lies."

"I- I--" Paul sucked in a deep breath, trying to collect himself. He opened his big eyes to Blackie and sighed. "Let me talk to him... He's my friend... I... I just need to tell him Ace called about him..." Blackie's eyes narrowed. "Hounding Vinnie, I bet."

"No he’s not!! He wants to know where Vinnie is!! And so do I!! What're you doing to him!?" Paul cried out, trying to look past Blackie. All he could see were the whips and chains on the wall. A divider blocked everything else. "Is he even in there?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know~?" He could've kept this game going for as long as it amused him. Unfortunately for him it quickly came to an end at the sound of Vinnie's sleepy voice.

"Paul..? Is that you..?"

"Vinnie?! Yes it's me!! Let me in I wanna see him!!" Blackie just fixed him with a glare. **"NO."**

"He's _MY_ friend and I have a right to see him!!" That earned him a hard shove to the floor. " **WRONG!** You have **NO** rights in **MY** domain! Now get out of here before I break something you will need!!" Paul just stared as the door slammed shut. He scrambled to put his ear against the doorway, hearing muffled cries and shouts, then reluctant whines. Paul pounded his fist on the floor. What was Lawless doing to his friend? He groaned and sadly walked off from the door, glancing at it once more and he descended the spiral staircase. He had to leave him for now... He couldn't believe he had to leave him there. He couldn't keep Bruce waiting for him all night, though.

The bouncers paid his tears no mind after hours. They simply opened the door for him, letting him out into the cold night. Paul caught sight of his boyfriend and ran straight into his arms, curling against him. "Brucie...!" He breathed in, trying not to cry. "Hey baby what's wrong?" Bruce held his boyfriend tightly and stroked his hair as he finally broke down and sobbed into his chest. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No.. it's Vinnie! He's hurting Vinnie!!"

"Who?"

"Just..just get me away from here. We need to talk."

Bruce nodded, helping the distraught StarChild into his car. Everything was going so well. Why did it have to all fall apart now?

* * *

The drive back to the apartment was quiet. Paul cried out all his tears during the drive as Bruce rubbed his hand over his knee. He couldn't get anything out without blubbering. The moment Bruce parked the car, Paul turned to him. He sucked in a deep breath, then exhaled. "SoVinnie'sevildomexcamebackandistryingtomanipulatehimintobeingasexslaveagainandmakeourlivesalivinghell--"

"Whoa, whoa, Paul, calm down. One word at a time." Bruce said, patting his shoulder. "Paul, what's happening at the Firehouse?"

"Blackie Lawless is what's happening!" Paul exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

"That new manager/employee guy you told me about a few weeks ago? Why? What's wrong? Is he hurting you?" Bruce's tone grew deeper. Paul shook his head as he pressed his forehead against Bruce's shoulder. "No..well..he's gotten handsy with me but it's nothing I can't handle." Bruce frowned. "No, Paul..he shouldn't be putting his hands on you at all. You should do something about him."

"It's not me I'm worried about! It's Vinnie!"

"What's happened?"

"The bastard has Vinnie under his heel. He's hurting him..manipulating him..keeping him away from Ace..all because they used to have a thing together. He won't even let me talk to him or see him!!"

"Why hasn't he been fired?"

Paul scoffed. "Because he's the Firehouse's Star now. He's their golden boy. Their King of Bondage. They'd never get rid of him. They'd fire me instead just to save their reputation." 

Bruce shook his head. "That's bullshit. None of them should be allowed to get away with any of this! We have to call the police!"

"No, we can't!! He'd kill Vinnie!! He would!!"

Bruce grabbed Paul's hands. "Kill him? Paul, we absolutely need to involve someone--"

"W-we can't!" Paul cried out. "He'd strangle him, or whip him to death o- or-- I don't know! I don't know what we can do...!" Bruce sighed. He grabbed his partner and brought him close to his chest. "Paul... I... I think we should tell Ace..." Paul shut his eyes. "I...I don’t know... I- I'm afraid of what he'd do too!"

"Vinnie is his boyfriend, Paul..I think he has a right to know."

"I know I know..but Lawless wouldn't hesitate to kill him too if he sees him as..well..more of a threat than he already does.." Bruce sighed again. "This is a real problem. But I'm worried for you too. I don't want you to go back there." Paul shook his head. "I can't do that. I won't leave Vinnie to deal with this alone."

"But you said you can't do anything."

"I can show Vinnie that he's not alone!"

"If you can even get him alone for five minutes... but it doesn't sound like that's possible right now." Bruce muttered, brushing his cheek up against Paul's. "Baby... I don't want you getting hurt..."

"I- I won't get hurt if I sneak in while Blackie is _entertaining_ another guest..."

"Paul... We should still tell Ace. I could ask if he knows anything..."

"I just... I have no idea..." Paul sighed, resting his chin down against Bruce's shoulder. "I... I'm at a loss."

Bruce pressed his lips against Paul's neck. "Baby... baby, stop. We're getting Vinnie back. This asshole isn't going to steal him. He isn't going to ruin what he and Ace have. And he isn't going to keep threatening you."

"You sound so confident..I almost believe you~" He tilted his head up to kiss Bruce's lips. "Please baby..tell me it's going to be okay.." 

Bruce kissed him again. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure out a way to get this guy out of Vinnie's life. But we really shouldn't keep Ace in the dark. He's been going crazy without Vinnie. Drinking more. Miserable. I'm really worried about him. We have to talk together and come up with a plan." Paul looked down at his feet and sighed, but finally nodded his head. "A-alright.."

Bruce unbuckled them both and they got out, Paul quickly running back to Bruce's side. "I'm just worried... Okay, I'm terrified of what could happen... Vinnie... He was such a wreck when I first got hired."

Bruce raised a brow. "He was? How so?"

"He refused to let clients touch him or get too close. He would only dance out of their reach and ignore the tips in their hands... Everyone just thought he was a germaphobe, no one realized he wasn't taking them because he’d been instructed not to while he was still with Lawless." Paul shook his head. "He wouldn't even raise his head to meet people's eyes..."

"What changed?"

"I got tired of seeing him so lonely and scared. He needed friends. I got the boys together and we started saying hello to him more, asking about his day. We sent him flowers before a big show of his. We invited him for drinks. It helped bring him back so much." Paul sighed, as they entered the living room.

"You did a good thing for him then." Bruce said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "You got him out of his shell. He has a boyfriend who's crazy about him--"

"And now his psychotic ex is trying to put him on a leash again.." Paul interrupted, clenching his fists. "I know my options are limited.. I know I'm putting myself in danger..but I can't just LET this happen. I have to try to get through to him! I'll talk to some of the other guys at the club tomorrow and ask for their help. I need your support on this, Brucie. If what we do doesn't work..well..the police will be our last resort." Bruce closed his eyes. He wished he felt better about this. He wished he could do more. 

"Just..understand that I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll go down there and confront that guy myself if I have to."

Bruce? Go into Blackie's dungeon? Paul shivered at the idea. He shook his head, clinging to his coat, tightly. "No! No, you don't wanna go anywhere near that brute!"

"Paul, I'm a client there, he won’t--"

"He _will_ , though! He carries whips and crops for a reason; he doesn't even let the clients talk shit about him. The guy hasn't even been here a month, and he's bruised up half our clientele. Some wanted it, sure, but the rest didn't ask for it."

"Baby, baby," Bruce leaned his head down onto Paul's. He rubbed at his back through his jacket, humming under his breath. "We're running circles..."

"I- I know..."

"Just... Just go ahead with your idea tomorrow. I'll be by the phone at Ace's... I hope he hasn't downed a whole case of beer by then." Bruce muttered, softly. He'd been an anchor for Ace to cut back, but since Vinnie’s absence...

“It’ll be alright.” Paul promised him, leaning up to peck his lips with a sweet kiss. “I’ll be alright.”


End file.
